


A Shave, My Fair Lady?

by levviewrites909



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Shaving, Unresolved Sexual Tension, cute shit, im very proud of this, two gals chillin in the bath house five feet apart because they are awkward lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: Requested by victorian-hoecake on my tumblr: some bath house shenanigans .“You have that like uh- that look.”“That look?”“Yeah,” Beau nodded. She gestured to Yasha, tilted her head. “You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met in my life, you have those… eyes, and uhm… hair.”“I am hot because I have eyes and hair?”“Good eyes and hair,” Beau clarified, as if it made it any better.





	A Shave, My Fair Lady?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm breaking out of my terrible writers block WHOOO! I really loved writing this!!! I hope you all enjoy!

“Do I have something on my face?”

Beauregard scrunched up her nose in confusion. She thought for a moment that perhaps Yasha was not talking to her, before remembering that everyone else had cleared out of the baths about ten minutes ago and they were the only ones currently in the room.

Beau swallowed and shook her head. She met Yasha’s eyes with the intent of a conversation, rather than the  _ very  _ stealthy gawking she had been partaking in up until this point. She reached up and swiped at the corner of her mouth, hoping that the moisture gathered there was from the humidity of the room rather than drool.

“No. I mean you have like a nose and eyes and-”

“You have been staring for quite some time.”

Beau blinked, surprised that she had been caught. That, on top of the fact that Yasha’s eyes were boring holes into her flesh almost made her want to sink further into the water. She felt her cheeks get a bit hotter from the attention, and decided that she was not going to crumble under this incredibly attractive woman’s intense gaze. Almost out of spite she sat up a bit straighter, stretching her arms out over the edge of the bath on either side of her. She pushed something akin to a flirtatious smile onto her face, and shrugged.

“Sorry I just- it’s hard not to stare.”

Yasha tilted her head in confusion. “I know my… physicalities are not quite normal, but surely you would be used to them by now?”

“Oh- no-” Beau’s voice faltered. She shook her head and gestured out in front of her. “I didn’t uh- I meant it like-”

“I am aware that I do not look like most, but you travel with a goblin and two tieflings and-”

“No!” Beau interrupted her a bit too loudly and a bit too aggressively. Her voice echoed off of the tiles in the room, and Yasha jumped just a bit. “I meant that like…” She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. “That you’re like, hot?”

Yasha stared back at her for a long while. Beauregard thought it felt like hours, and she fidgeted under the piercing stare. Something about the purple and blue of her irises were so shocking and enthralling, and despite the embarrassment bubbling in her belly Beauregard couldn’t look away. 

“I see,” Yasha uttered finally. Her voice was a murmur, softer than her normal gruff way of speaking. Something about the tone made Beauregard’s stomach flutter sweetly.

“Yeah, I mean, y’know… I just…” Beau rambled on for far too long about nothing in particular. She had no idea what she was saying, and desperately wanted to shut her mouth but for whatever reason her brain was bubbling with half-formed sentences that came out like vomit. “You have that like uh- that look.”

“That look?”

“Yeah,” Beau nodded. She gestured to Yasha, tilted her head. “You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met in my life, you have those… eyes, and uhm… hair.”

“I am hot because I have eyes and hair?”

“ _ Good  _ eyes and hair,” Beau clarified, as if it made it any better. 

She dipped her hand back into the water, finally tore her gaze away from Yasha. She watched her hand shift back and forth, lightly splashing the soapy water. The faint film of bubbles on the surface stuck to her skin, and the milky lavender color of the water itself was in sharp contrast to the hot pink friendship bracelet on her wrist that Jester had gifted to her. 

When Yasha cleared her throat, Beauregard forced herself to look back at her. Beau considered herself fairly good at reading people, though her skills in sensing deceit and disloyalty were not useful to discern the soft look in Yasha’s eyes and the slight, awkward tug of her lips.

“You have good eyes and hair as well,” she said.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Beau nodded. She couldn’t quite hold back the smile on her lips, something genuine and filled with this unbridled happiness that was welling up inside of her. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, almost sheepishly. A part of her could not quite believe that she was so flustered. She felt like she had reverted back to her teenage years, when she would kiss pretty girls that made her heart beat faster than necessary. 

They lapsed into a gentle silence, filled only with the sounds of water shifting gently around them. Beau thought that perhaps her heartbeat was audible from across the room where Yasha sat. The thought of that made Beau aware of just how far away Yasha was sitting, and how she desperately wanted her to be closer.

The question was, how would she be able to get closer? 

“You did a good job at shaving Caleb,” Beau said to her. The plan to get closer was only half-formed, but before she knew it she was already blabbing the very awkward beginnings of what she hoped would mean a different seating arrangement.

“Thank you,” Yasha said with a faint proud smile. “I must admit I was not sure it would end as well as it did, but… he looks quite handsome clean-shaven.”

“I mean, yeah, I guess,” Beau shrugged. “He looks cleaner.”

“Yeah.”

Beau nodded awkwardly. “So like, you said you have shaved other people… as well.”

Yasha raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Yes.”

“Right, right. Well like, I don’t shave or anything but um… do you… I’ve always wanted to like… try to shave my legs.”

Which was total bullshit, and Beau hoped it didn’t show on her face.

“Would you like me to… shave your legs for you?”

“I mean, well, if you want to y’know, no pressure. You don’t even have your sword or-”

“They supply actual razors made for this,” Yasha said. “I do not mind in the slightest.”

Beau nodded. “Yeah, alright. Cool. Yeah.”

At that, Yasha stood up in the water. Beau flushed deep red at the sight of her, almost felt as if she should look away though she could not bring herself to. Yasha’s chest and abs were wonderfully toned. Her skin was always fair, but in the heat of the room she looked flush a very faint pink. This, as well as the bulge of her arm muscles made Beau bite her lip. 

Yasha lifted herself out of the water and Beau watched her pad towards the locker room that they had gotten undressed in. The second she was gone Beauregard pressed her palms to her face. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she groaned. Her voice was barely muffled by her palms, and the aggressive ‘fucks’ echoed off the tile. Beau dropped her shoulders and sunk a bit further into the water. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Her belly was twisting and turning like a snake, and the very thought of being near Yasha, while appealing, also made her feel sick. 

Beau sat up stick straight when she heard footsteps in the locker room. She turned just as Yasha was returning, holding a small bowl of something and what looked to be a small, sharp blade with a strange handle.

Instead of moving back to her original spot, Yasha set the bowl and what Beau assumed was the razor down on the edge of the bath next to her. She stepped into the water and slowly moved to submerge herself. Beau took a deep breath to steady herself. 

Once Yasha was settled, she tucked one knee up to her chest so it was poking out of the water. She gestured towards Beau, curling her fingers in a “come here” motion that made the butterflies in Beau’s stomach even worse.

“It might be a bit uncomfortable, but it is easier if we are in the water. I need your leg, though.”

“Right. Right,” Beau nodded. She started lifting her leg out of the water, and once it was close enough Yasha wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled her leg closer. Beau shifted closer slightly as she did so, nearly splashing back into the water as she moved. Yasha didn’t seem to take notice to Beau’s brief struggle, and instead straightened Beau’s leg across her knee.

Yasha twisted and dipped her hand in a light, frothy pink creme that was in the bowl she set down. 

“This makes the blade move a lot easier,” Yasha explained, before rubbing the foam onto Beau’s skin lightly. 

Beau held her breath as Yasha spread the cream over her skin. Yasha’s hands were warmed and calloused, and though her touch was gentle the pure strength within them was overwhelmingly obvious. The cream changed color as it was spread over Beau’s calf area, and once the area was sufficiently covered, Yasha picked up the razor.

“Try not to move, alright?”

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

The first touch of the razor to Beau’s skin made her jolt slightly, though a firm soothing grip on her ankle quickly corrected her position. Yasha shushed her gently, and such a soft sound had Beau’s heart skipping a beat.

Beau’s eyes started on the razor, watching each stroke as it scraped away not only the pink lather but also dark brown hair. After a few minutes, she found her gaze drifting to Yasha. Beau found herself drinking in every little bit of Yasha that she could, from the beads in her hair to her sharp jawline. The look of concentration and care on her face was incredibly endearing, and Beauregard desperately wanted to touch the angles of her cheeks.

Before she knew it, Yasha was finished with that portion of her leg. She dipped the razor in the water one last time, then looked back to Beau with a soft, proud smile. 

“Alright. Do you want me to move onto the other leg, or would you like me to shave higher?”

Beau gulped. “Yeah.”

Yasha laughed softly. Beau could tell it was not malicious in any way. “A ‘yeah’ to which part?”

“You can shave higher,” Beau said. She wondered if her voice sounded as dry as she felt it did. Her throat felt drier than a desert, despite the humidity of the bathhouse clinging to her skin. 

Yasha nodded. “You will have to sit closer.” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Beau shifted closer. Her movements felt a bit delayed for whatever reason, and the pounding of her heart only got worse. She nearly jolted backwards when the backs of her thighs brushed Yasha’s legs in the water. Yasha’s soothing touch kept her in place, however. 

Yasha tugged her leg a bit closer, though the tops of her thighs could not be comfortably lifted out of the water. 

Yasha frowned. “You know, sometimes the water is smooth enough to help the razor. I will be careful.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Beauregard felt her breathing pick up as Yasha gathered a bit more foam to lather onto her skin. She spread it over the space of her knees, and then higher over her thigh. Beauregard could not help but feel warm and jittery inside. Yasha’s hands were very good at massaging the foam into her skin, working out any tension that might have resided there. Beau was practically putty by the time Yasha reached for the razor.

Beau swore she saw something like a smirk on Yasha’s face, though when she blinked the look of concentration was back. The razor dragged against her skin smoothly. Once the cream was all scraped away, Yasha started gently working on the parts of her thighs submerged under the water. 

She tugged Beau closer, almost absentmindedly, and Beau found herself sitting halfway on Yasha’s lap.One of Yasha’s hands were wrapped around her thigh to keep her steady, high enough that Beau felt a familiar tug of arousal in her stomach. The feeling had been humming gently in her belly since Yasha had sat down next to her, but as she acknowledged it, Beau realized just how much it had grown. 

Her eyes widened at the realization, and in that moment she almost felt guilty about the feeling. Yasha did not seem to sense any change, and kept doing her job. 

A few silent minutes passed by before Yasha finished. Once she was done, she looked up at Beau. 

“I do not think I got quite all of it, but I think that is practically impossible anyway. Hopefully it is good enough for-”

“Gods, can I kiss you?”

The words left Beauregard’s mouth before she even knew what she was saying. Her brain didn’t quite pick up on it until she registered the shocked look on Yasha’s face. She watched as Yasha looked down to where Beau was nearly perched on her lap, and she saw the moment that Yasha realized that one of her hands was still wrapped around Beau’s thigh.

“I-I suppose,” Yasha said. Her voice was soft and cautious, not quite unsure but nervous.

“Are you sure?”

“I believe so,” Yasha whispered. She cleared her throat. “I mean, no, yes. Please, uh- kiss me. Yes.”

Beauregard nodded. She gripped one of Yasha’s shoulders and used the leverage to tug herself closer. She cupped Yasha’s cheek with her other hand, and pulled her face closer. The last thing Beauregard saw before her eyelids fluttered closed was the shocking blue and purple of Yasha’s eyes. Before she could second-guess herself, she leaned forward the last few inches and pressed their lips together.

Yasha’s lips were chapped. Beauregard could not quite describe the taste of her skin, though her mind helpfully provided the word ‘clouds.’ Beau swore she felt electricity coursing through her veins. Every point of contact she had with Yasha was red-hot and wonderful. The feeling of it all was terribly addicting, but she forced herself to pull away a few moments later.

Beau’s eyes blinked open to that same blue and purple. 

“Hey there,” she whispered.

She loved the feeling of Yasha’s soft laugh against her lips.

“Hello.”

“That was uh- nice.”

“Yes,” Yasha agreed. “We should uh- do more of it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr!!! (smolcactusgay)


End file.
